A story Who's title is way long
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: AHHH I couldn't fit the whole title so here....Live 14 Years In My Shoes, Then Tell Me That I’m Weak . There, that's the title. It;s my first serious fic and I like it. *Update* Fixed Chapters, there are now no big Chapter blocks, each chapter is on it'
1. Chapter 1 - Sandrock

Live 14 Years In My Shoes, Then Tell Me That I'm Weak   
By: Aquaian Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: Animorphs don't belong to me, anything I refer to isn't mine, i.e.: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" from Batman, or ANY reference to Final Fantasy 7, Gundam Wing and such. But Elvira, Adora, Delilah, Juno, Adrian, Damian, Marmaduke and Murdoch ARE MINE! There, you can read it now.   
Note: All quotes made by characters (in the chapter Titles, as seen below) is stuff that they will say in the story. Thought Speech will be represented with *'s   
CARRY ON!   
  
Chapter One: Sandrock   
  
"Well, slap my ass and call me a football player, we have to fight again! Call me when something new happens." -Sandrock  
  
Hi. My name is Marmaduke, but call me Sandrock. Everyone else does. My friends and I were walking in the sewers from the battle we had just fought.   
  
"I think we did good with this attack. The Yeerks are STILL powerless against us." Deathscythe, actually her name is Elvira, cheered as we got "home", if you could call it that. Our so-called home was an old abandoned train station beneath the streets of New York. It still had a train in it too, with about seven cars on it. Basically, we lived like the Teenage Mutant Turtles did in the second movie.   
  
"But they out number us, Deathscythe, you keep forgetting that." Zero said. Zero's real name is Murdoch.   
  
"So? We can still kick their slimy asses off our planet." She defended. She looked ready to activate her scythe and cut Zero's head off.   
  
"Next time we'll do better." Shenlong, whose actually Damian, said, carrying his sleeping little sister, Altolong, actually Adora, in his arms.   
  
"All this killing sucks. I mean, why must we kill every time we fight them?" my sister Eypon, her real name's Delilah, said, sighing at the spot of blood on her jeans.   
  
"We asked for this war." Wing, whose real name is Juno, muttered, "We must accept the lives we take as well." Heavy Arms, whose real name is Adrian, nodded. Heavy Arms hardly ever talks, and when he does, everyone listens. Like if we're all fighting and he says something, we all just stop, it turns dead quiet until he's done saying whatever.   
  
"We didn't ask for this war. We aren't the Animorphs, damn it! We are just a bunch of lost souls trying to defeat the Yeerks in the same blaze of fucking glory that our parents did. God, why the fuck do we even bother fighting a war we can't win?!" I screamed. I hated this war, I hated fighting it, but I had to fight anyway. I owed it to my mother. My hand went to the place on my chest where the ring she gave me lay.   
  
****************Begin Flashback******************   
  
A ten year old boy was cradling a woman, slashed up and bloody, in his arms, with his sister sobbing at his side.   
  
"Momma, are you gonna be okay?"   
  
"Baby, I don't think so. I'm not gonna make it." She winced in pain.   
  
"Don't talk like that Momma." The little girl sobbed.   
  
"Listen, I want you to fight the Yeerks. Fight for the planet. Don't let them take you alive, no matter what. You both will do that for me?"  
  
The two ten year olds nodded, "Yes Momma."   
  
"Marmaduke, take this." She pulled off the engagement ring she always wore and placed it in the small boy's hands, "To remember me by."   
  
The boy placed the ring on the extermly long chain he always wore, "I could never forget you Mom."   
  
"I love you both." and with those final words, the woman died.   
  
******************End Flashback******************   
  
"Sandrock, cool it!" Shenlong said, "Wing has a point, though. We have to accept all the lives we take, human or Yeerk. And we can win this war!"   
  
Eypon walked over to me and gave me a hug, "Bro, we can do this. We are gonna win, or at least go down trying."   
  
"You have a point Eypon. Sorry about that. I'm just tired."  
  
Wing said, yawning, "I'm beat. Good night people. Good night Heavy Arms." Wing walked into her room slash train car and shut the door.   
  
"'Night all." Shenlong walked into the train car he shared with his little sister and shut the door. Eypon, Zero and Heavy Arms walked into their cars silently.   
  
Deathscythe yawned, "Good night Sandrock. Get some sleep, you look tired." She smiled and walked into her train car and shut the door.   
  
"Good night." I said to no one and walked into my train car and shut the door. Stripping off my clothing and pulling on my sweatpants, I climbed into bed, a mattress on the floor of the train. I had ripped the seats out a while ago. I fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  



	2. Chapter 2 - DeathScythe

Chapter Two: Deathscythe   
"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? No? Well, allow me to introduce you to him then." - Deathscythe  
  
  
I woke up sweating, I had had the dream again. The one where I watched my father die, knowing I couldn't save him. Oh yeah, my name is Elvira, but call me Deathscythe. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a loose tank top and a pair of sweatpants and walked into the workout room. Zero was there. Zero's a cold hearted bastard that hates women. Actually, he just thinks that women shouldn't be fighting unless they know how and aren't weak. Wing, Eypon, Altolong and myself had already proven our strength to him. Other then that he's an okay guy, you know? Zero's probably the only best friend I have. Yeah I hang out with Wing and Eypon, and we talk girl stuff, and yeah I hang out with Altolong, she see's me as the mother she so desperatly needs. But Zero knows almost everything about me, except for a few personal facts that you don't need to know either!   
  
"Hello. Ever hear of knocking?" Zero said, straping himself to the rope hanging from the high ceiling of the room.   
  
"Yes, but it doesn't count if it's not a bedroom, locker room or a bathroom." I said, standing in front of him.   
  
He looked down from straping himself in and grinned, "You're working out braless again, huh?"   
  
"You bastard! Stop looking down my shirt you perv!" I shouted, scowling.   
  
"I didn't see anything, I'm more honorable then that. My father taught me well in that area."   
  
I shoved the image of my father's death out of my head, "Do you miss him?" I asked, suddenly.   
  
"Who?" He asked, still hanging upside down.   
  
"You father? Are you upset that he's dead and gone forever?"  
  
"I'm glad he's dead. At least he can't make anymore demented freaks like us." Zero said, as he started doing hangers. Hangers, for those of you who don't know, are doing sit-ups while hanging from the ceiling.   
  
"Yeah well, I enjoy being a demented freak, thank you." I said folding my arms, glaring up at him.   
  
Zero laughed, "Woman, I admire you."   
  
That caught me off guard. "Wha? Why?"   
  
"You're not afraid to be yourself. Deathscythe, keep that trait. You'll need it." He said, unhooking himself and jumping down. He flashed me a smile. I smiled back.   
  
"Why don't you miss your father?"  
  
"My father was an evil bastard! The only reason why any of us were made was because our parents wanted us to become warriors and fight! They never cared for us, not even your father!" This wasn't Zero, this wasn't MY Zero. This wasn't the Zero that I had been friends with sence childhood. His change had snuck up on me.   
  
"Zero?" It hurt. I trust Zero, but I can't loose what I have with him, the friendship he has given me sence we first met when we were babies.   
  
Zero smiled, nodding his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Deathscythe, forgive me."   
  
"I do." The painful memory of my father came back full force and I did something that I haven't done sence his death, I fell into Zero's arms and cried.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3 - Jake

Chapter Three: The Past (Year 2000): Jake   
"Why not just call me PJ instead! It'll be so much easier." - Jake  
  
  
Cassie had called a meeting in the barn, said that the Ellemist had actually called it. Marco and I rode up on our bikes. Everyone else was there, minus the Ellemist.   
  
"Hello everyone. Does anyone know what this is about?" I asked, looking at Cassie.   
  
"Yeah. The Ellemist wants us to go into the future."  
  
"Why?" Marco asked. The future? One where Yeerks take over? Or one where we win? Thoughts ran through my mind.   
  
I AM SENDING YOU THIRTY YEARS INTO YOUR FUTURE.   
  
"Ellemist, show yourself please." Cassie said, sighing.   
  
An old man appeared, "You have to go into the future to help defeat the yeerks."  
  
"Wha? You lost me, man." Marco said.   
  
"In the future, you have already defeated the yeerks, but they come back and murder you, so your DNA spawns are the ones fighting."   
  
"DNA spawns?"   
  
*What are DNA spawns, Ax?*   
  
"I don't know." Ax said, in his human morph, looking very disturbingly pretty.   
  
"DNA spawns are almost like Aximili's human morph, only it's not a morph, it's a real person."   
  
"Test tube baby." Rachel said.   
  
"Excatly. You humans aren't so dumb after all."  
  
"With the exception of Marco of course."  
  
"Very funny Xena."  
  
"I will teleport you into the future. Are you ready? Be prepared for some shock."  
  
"Aren't we always?" Marco muttered, rolling his eyes.   
  
A flash of light covered us and the next thing we saw a the charred remains of a building towering over our heads.   
  



	4. Chapter 4 - Cassie

  
  
Chapter Four: Cassie   
"Hey, before we all get teary eyed and fluffy, COULD YOU GET ME DOWN! Oh god, I've been hanging out with Deathscythe too long." - Cassie  
  
  
I looked around, it looked like there was a bombing.   
  
"It's so eerie." Rachel said.   
  
"It looks like New York. Why am I human?" Tobias said. We turned, Tobias was human.   
  
IT IS NESSICARY FOR TOBIAS TO BE HUMAN IN THIS TIME.   
  
"Thanks for clearing that up." Marco muttered.   
  
"I'm gonna go look around." Rachel said.   
  
She walked out from behind the pile of rubble and past our line of vision and we then heard,   
  
"Look! Human rebel! Get it!" Rachel ran past by us, then a group of four Hork-Bajir. We ran after them as they chased Rachel into an ally.   
  
"RACHEL!" We shouted, but we were too far away.   



	5. Chapter 5 - Marco

  
  
  
Chapter Five: Marco   
"Oh geez, as if Visser Three wasn't enough, now we have to deal with this chick and her annoying laugh from hell." - Marco  
  
  
Rachel walked out of the ally, unharmed, just as we got there. What are Hork-Bajir doing running around in the open like that? I wondered.   
  
"Rachel! Are you okay?" Tobias said, hugging her.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Rachel," Jake said looking at her, "you didn't morph. Tell me what happened."   
  
"Okay Jake, I will. As you know, I was chased into the ally by the four Hork-Bajir, and I was getting ready to morph when this guy,"   
  
"What guy?" Tobias asked.  
  
"I was getting to that. He came out of nowhere and struck down four Hork-Bajir in five seconds, WITH HIS BARE HANDS! Then he glared at me and said ' You should learn to protect yourself if your gonna fight the Yeerks. Who do you think you are, an Animorph? Woman, learn to fight, then challenge the Yeerks.' He just made me so mad I could.."  
  
"Do what? Scream? It's obvious he over powers you Rachel." I said, folding my arms, "We don't have the advantage here. We never did, but this is worse."   
  
Jake looked thoughtful, "With his bare hands?"   
  
Rachel nodded, "Yeah, he didn't even reach for the weird looking guns he was carrying."  
  
Tobias scowled, "What bugs me is how he knew about us."  
  
"This is the future to us you know." Cassie said.   
  
"That is it, that it is." A new voice said, coming out of nowhere. We spun, just in time to see glowing blades at Cassie's throat.   



	6. Chapter 6 - DeathScythe

Chapter Six: Deathscythe   
"Insane is such a strong term, I prefer mentally quirky!" - Deathscythe  
  
  
"That it is, that it is." I said, the four humans and one andalite turned as I held the blades of my scythe to Cassie's throat. I knew who they all were, for some strange reason.   
  
"Let her go!" shouted Jake.   
  
"No, I don't think so. How do I know you're not yeerks?" I said, grinning.   
  
"Because we were running from them just now?"  
  
I held the blades of my scythe a bit closer to the girl they call Cassie's throat, "Tell me, Cassie dear, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"  
  
"H-h-how do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." I said, smiling evilly. That's Japanese for "That is a secret." Dr. Hojo taught me Japanese, but not enough to have a true converstation with people. I also know a bit of Gaelic, but all I know how to say is 'I'm an intergalatic space criminal.'   
  
"Whaaa?" They all said, looking equally confused.   
  
"She said 'That is a secret' in Japanese." Wing said, holding the blade of her beam sword at Jake's throat.   
  
"Sasuga wa honshoku da?" I asked, in a sarcastic tone. Sasuga wa honshoku da, means "You are an expert" in Japanese.   
  
"Shut up, you."   
  
"What did she say now?"  
  
"None of your concern, Yeerk!"  
  
"O-o-o-oh." Jake said, swallowing hard.   
  
The Andalite, Ax, stepped foward, *Release Prince Jake at once!* Ax fell on his side.   
  
"Back off." Altolong said, stepping on the Ax's tail and holding one of the glowing blades of her trident to his head.   
  
"AX!" Marco, Rachel and Tobias shouted. They started to run to him, but a whip cracked in front of them.   
  
"Going somewhere?" They turned and saw Epyon holding her heatrod, whip. If that whip hit you, it could cut you in half, or as Epyon said once, "My whip can cut through the body and sear the soul."   
  
"What do you want from us? Don't you know who we are?!" Rachel shouted, glaring daggers at Epyon.  
  
"Foolish children that are in over their heads?"  
  
"No! We're the Animorphs." Marco said, defiantly. It all clicked in my head.   
  
"You are the Animorphs?" We all said, looking at eachother, then back at them, and laughed, "How did I know?"  
  
"'Cause you're insane, maybe?" Marco asked, his eyes darting from me, to Altolong, to Wing, to Eypon and back to me.   
  
"Insane is such a strong term, I prefer mentally quirky!"   
  
"Of course you do." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Sasuga wa honshoku da?" I asked, in a sarcastic tone, again. Wing cracked a small smile.   
  
"Whatever you just said, shut up!"   
  
I made an innocent face, "Nani? Why?"   
  
Rachel just scowled, "Because I said so."  
  
"How about we get home, take our little visitors with us. I'm sure the boss'll be glad to see them again." Wing said, putting her sword away, the rest of us followed suit.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Who's your boss?" Jake asked, rubbing his neck.   
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
Marco rolled his eyes, "How did I know you were gonna say that?"  
  
"Because, ta' me' i mo idirgalachtach bhithiu'nach."   
  
"Huh?!" Tobias blinked at me, "That was Gaelic, but what did you say?"   
  
"I'm an intergalactic space criminal." I said, laughing. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Altolong

Live 14 Years In My Shoes, Then Tell Me I'm Weak- Part 2  
By: Aquaian Goddess  
  
A/N: Diclaimers are in the first part. If you haven't read that yet, then don't read this part. You will be so lost it wouldn't be funny, in my opinion. If you don't wanna listen to me, that's fine, but don't leave comments like "I'm so lost, there's a whole part missing." because they will be laughed at. Thank you and Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Altolong  
"Shenlong, I know you're my brother and you know that I love you and all, but SHUT UP! You're making me sick, wallowing in self pity. Get off your ass and let's kick some Yeerk butt!" - Altolong   
  
  
"So who are you, excatly?" Jake asked.  
  
"We are the Shadow Squad of the Underground." Deathscythe said.  
  
"Who are you, I mean."  
  
"OH! Introductions, people." I said, grinning.   
  
"Well, I'm Deathscythe."  
  
"That's your birth name?" Marco asked, glaring at her, Deathscythe glared back at him cooly.   
  
"Code name. I don't give out my real name, it's dangerous. I'm the second in command, technically."  
  
"I'm Altolong. That's my code name as well, but you can call me Alto, if you like."   
  
"I'm Epyon."  
  
"And I am Wing."  
  
They all nodded and we started walking. "You know us. I'm Jake."  
  
"Cassie."  
  
"Tobias."  
  
"Rachel."  
  
"I'm Marco."  
  
*I am Aximili. Call me Ax.*  
  
We walked in silence. Eerie silence. I was gratful when some one spoke up.  
  
"So, tell us about the other people in your group, if there are any." Jake said.  
  
"Well, there's my big brother, Shenlong. He's the leader. He's awesome, when he's not about to bite your head off."  
  
"He just wants to win this war to avenge his parents' deaths." Deathscythe said. The others nodded. I spotted the manhole cover. I ran to it and opened it, holding it open for the Deathscythe and the Animorphs, Eypon shooed me in and followed me while Wing shut it. I grabed the glowstone. It's a glowing rock, Deathscythe made it. I don't know how she did, or what it's made of but it's a life saver!  
  
"Is that all of you? The four of you, and Shenlong?"  
  
"Oh no! There's Heavy Arms, he's a walking arsenal, but he hardly talks. And then there's Zero. He's cool. Likes to call us 'woman', except for me and Deathscythe. He calls me 'Little warrior' and he calls Deathscythe by her names, both Code name and real name, espacilly when he's MAD!"  
  
"Oh shut up you." Deathscythe said, playfully ruffleing my hair.  
  
"Then there's my brother, Sandrock. He's kinda like the girl magnet of our little group. He's also a pasifist, but he fights anyway."  
  
"He has this amazing blonde hair that falls into his face in the most adorable way when he smiles." Wing said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Wing, if I didn't know better, I'd say you had a crush on my brother!" Eypon squealed. I looked ahead, trying to hide my own blush. I kinda have a crush on Sandrock. He treats me like I'm a normal person, not some little girl that gets in the way during missions.  
  
"Not happening."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"We're home." I called back to them.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8 - Wing

  
  
Chapter Eight: Wing  
"You know what? The Andalite's plan sound's like it would work if we were dealing with Visser One. You guys have no idea what Visser Three is like. Never underestimate your enemy." - Wing  
  
  
We walked in and Zero spotted us first. He stalked up to Deathscythe, "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
Deathscythe walked past him, unfazed by his obvious anger, "Out." Zero glared at her, muttering 'stupid woman' in Japanese under his breath.  
  
"It's you." Rachel said, glaring at Zero.  
  
"Ahh, it's the weak woman from the ally."  
  
"I am going to ask you to stop calling her weak." Eypon said, walking over to Rachel, "She is an Animorph."  
  
"Bullshit, they're dead." The Animorphs all paled at that statement.  
  
"We die?" Marco asked.   
  
Deathscythe sqeezed her eyes shut. "I'm gonna go and, umm, report to Shenlong." she ran off.  
  
Marco watched her leave then turned his attention back to Zero, "How do we die?"  
  
"Murdered by a yeerk assassian. Not very pretty." Zero said.  
  
"Zero, Heavy Arms and myself are lucky. In Zero's case, he hated his father. In Heavy Arm's case, he wasn't present when his parents were killed. In my case, I don't remember them."  
  
"And the others?" Jake inquired.  
  
"Were all present when you were killed. They escaped, but not without scars." I answered.   
  
"They are our DNA spwans aren't they?" Cassie asked.  
  
Altolong coughed, "I'm gonna go find Boss now." she ran out.   
  
"Marco had a daughter, Rachel and Tobias had a daughter and a son, and Ax had a human girl, but noone knows what happened to her. Zero here is the son of the late Dr. Hojo."  
  
"I'm not proud of that." He stated.  
  
"So, who are our kids?"  
  
"They will confront you when they are ready unless you figure it out before hand." I walked off towards Heavy Arms' room. I had to talk to him.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9 - Zero

  
Chapter Nine: Zero   
"Oh please, do tell me about this Ellimist guy. You've spoken so much about him, already I wanna kick his ass." - Zero  
  
I watched Wing leave, then turned my attention back to the Animorphs.  
  
"Now unless you can prove to me that you are the Animorphs, I have every justified reason to kill you."  
  
"I'll prove it." Cassie, or the supposed Cassie in this case, said. I watched with a critcal eye, nothing happened, then I noticed feather patterens began to form on her skin and her eyes wre growing, taking up most of her head. I was mezmerized as the patterens became three dimenstional as she began to shrink, her arms becoming wings and, in no less than five minutes, and owl was sitting in front of me. I was awed, not like I'd let them know that! *Well?*  
  
I shruged, "Okay fine. You guys have proven you're the Animorphs. Wait here until Boss comes." I walked to the kitchen, leaving them to believe I was unphased and unimpressed. 


	10. Chapter 10 - Epyon

Author's Notes: Sorry this part is so late, school. The song "Sugar High" Isn't mine, It's from the movie "Empire Records" so go buy the soundtrack or.... rent the movie. The other diclaimers are in the first part.   
  
  
Chapter Ten: Epyon  
"Damn it! You got blood on my brand new jeans! THAT'S IT! YOU ALL DIE!" - Epyon  
  
  
I saw Shenlong and Deathscythe coming towards myself and the Animorphs, who were too busy grumbling about Zero's frigid personality to notice.  
  
"Now I know why they call him Zero." Rachel scowled. I looked at her, so she was my mom at my age. Now I know where I get my looks from. Rachel was tall and slim, not to fat but not super skinny, with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes that currently held a gleam that promised death. I liked her already.  
  
"He should be Sub-Zero. The guy talks to you and you get a chill." Marco muttered.   
  
"Hi Shenlong." I greeted him, smiling the same thousand-watt smile that my mom gave my dad everyday from before I could remember, and everyday after until they died.  
  
"From Deathscythe's report, the mission went well?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Good job." He smiled his ever-so-rare smile and grabbed my hand, he was passing me a note! "I'm glad no one was hurt." Sandrock ran in from the kitchen, flipping over the heads of Deathscythe and Shenlong and sticking the landing. He grinned at me and winked, damn! He saw the note!  
  
"Hey Shen. We're out of the favorite ham that you like."  
  
Shenlong scowled at him, "You mean someone's using the package of ham that has MY NAME on it that says 'PROPERTY OF SHENLONG, DO NOT TOUCH!' That package of ham?" Sandrock nodded, "Did you eat it?" Sandrock shook his head, "Then who did?"  
  
"It was me, sorry Shen. It was the perfect ingredient for dinner last night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Wing said walking in, Heavy Arms behind her.   
I turned away and opened the note.   
  
Delilah,  
Meet me in the Training Room at midnight.  
I have to talk to you.  
Damian  
  
I sighed inwardly and folded the note, placing it in my pocket. I looked around, making a mental check list of everyone. Shenlong, Deathscythe, Wing, Heavy Arms, Sandrock and myself all present and accounted for. The only two that were missing were Zero and Altolong. Zero walked in, a turkey sandwich in hand.  
  
  
"My name is Shenlong. I hope the girls didn't hurt you, much."  
  
"We had a wonderful meeting." Marco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I held back the urge to laugh.  
  
"Ignore him. My name is Jake."  
  
"I know who you all are." Shenlong said.  
  
"SHEN!" Shenlong was promptly knocked on his back by a flying mass of brown hair, light brown sugar skin and excited brown eyes.  
  
"Altolong, there you are. I was wondering where you went."  
  
"I went to talk to Boss. He's sending Aunt Neko instead, so she should be here soon." She said, sitting on his stomach, beaming.  
  
Deathscythe kneeled down to Altolong's level, "What did I say about glomping people?"  
  
"Not to do it."  
  
"And what did you do to your brother?"  
  
  
"I glomped him."  
  
Deathscythe smiled, "Do you ever listen to your superiors?"  
  
"Only on a mission."  
  
Deathscythe grinned and stood up.  
  
"What did Boss say anyway?"  
  
"Oh yeah! He said to let Aunt Neko question them until he can meet them. " Altolong got off him and held out her hand to help him up. He grabbed it and pulled himself to his feet, he could have gotten up by himself, but he didn't want to be cold to her.  
  
"Okay then, Aunt Neko's not here yet, so I'll split you all into groups. I want You to all be questioned one at a time by Aunt Neko, so you'll be occompanied by one of us. Jake, you're with me. Rachel, go with Eypon. Sandrock, you're with Cassie. Wing and Heavy Arms take Ax. Altolong, you get Tobias. When the questioning is over, you'll show them to their quarters."  
  
Altolong grabbed Tobias' hand, "Come on! I'll show you the training room!" Altolong said, almost bouncing.  
  
"Hold it. Not yet, Altolong. Deathscythe and Zero get Marco."  
  
"Joy." Deathscythe said, scowling. What was up with her? I would have gladly taken Marco for her, besides the fact that he was not so bad to look at.  
  
"A smart ass for a smart ass."  
  
"Fuck you." Deathscythe retorted. Well, Deathscythe, Zero and Shenlong have all been friends since diapers, so they all kinda fight like this all the time, but there was something different in Deathscythe's eyes. I ignored it.  
  
"Blow me."  
  
"I'll leave that to Epyon."  
  
I coughed, "Pardon?! I don't do shit like that."  
  
"Excuse me, it was an honest mistake." Deathscythe looked so close to spitting, I wouldn't have been surprised if she grew claws as well.  
  
"I'm not you, don't confused us." I retorted. She was starting to piss me off.  
  
Deathscythe launched herself at me with a scream of rage. Lucky for me, Zero caught her in mid-leap. Had she gotten her hands on me, as mad as she was, I would have been dead in seconds.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off you two. Epyon." Shen gave me a fair imitation of Aunt Neko's "look".   
  
"But Shenlong..."  
  
"Epyon, drop it. You know how upset Deathscythe can get."   
  
I can't believe that I had forgotten that Marco was Deathscythe's father! How could I have been so stupid?! "Right, whatever." I shrugged, trying to not let my embarrassment show.  
  



	11. Chapter 11 - DeathScythe

  
Chapter Eleven: Deathscythe  
"Don't even think about it, you walking Salad Shooter from Hell! I've had a rough day and you're not going to make it worse by pressing that button." - Deathscythe.   
  
  
Aunt Neko decided to walk in at that moment and looked around. "All right, explanation, now." No one moved. Aunt Neko can be very nice sometimes, but when she losses her temper, well, let's just say that she could make cleaning the bathroom from Hell look like a paradise escape. "Do NOT start making me use full names. And DON'T make me repeat myself or there WILL be hell to pay!" She gave us all "the look". The only two people that aren't scared of Aunt Neko are the Boss and Uncle Chaos, her best friend sence elementary school.  
  
"It was my fault ma'am." Marco said, stepping forward.   
  
Aunt Neko raised an eyebrow at me and Epyon, smirked and shook her head. "Oh? Really? Do tell Marco."   
  
"They were fighting over me, ma'am. You see, they both are apparently madly in love with me."  
  
Aunt Neko smirked, "Now where have I heard this story before? Let's see, is was a fight between Rachel and some girl named Jessica that you tried to breakup. It was in the lunch room in junior high. Am I correct?"  
  
The Animorphs jaw dropped. You see, Aunt Neko and Uncle Chaos were best friends with Jake, Marco, Rachel and Cassie growing up. She was devastated when they died and changed her real name, Christina, to Neko. Uncle Chaos did the same, but for a different reason. Turns out as kids, they did some pretty bad stuff and were on police records, 'course those police records were written up by Yeerks. "How did you..... wait a minute. I'd recognize those cat ears anywhere! You're Christina!"  
  
She clapped, "Give the boy a prize. I would have figured the glasses would give me away."  
  
"Nah. So, how've you been?" Marco, apparently was the only one who could find his voice, Aunt Neko, or Christina, had changed a lot sense they last saw her. She got slimmer, her hair got longer, her style of dress changed, a little, as did her face.   
  
"How do you think I've been?"  
  
"Missing me terribly, I hope."  
  
She smirked, "I'd say a rather perverted comment right now if Adora wasn't here."  
  
"Who's Adora?" Jake asked, finally getting his voice back.  
  
"Me." Altolong said, smiling, "It's my real name. Aunt Neko, you can say the comment, I hang out with Sandrock."  
  
Sandrock laughed at that as did Aunt Neko, "No comment, Adora."  
  
Uncle Chaos walked in as Aunt Neko said that, glaring daggers at her, everyone shivered. "Neko."  
  
She looked at him, unphazed by his obvious anger, "Chaos."  
  
"Have you seen the lab?"  
  
"No.... what about the lab?"  
  
"It looks like somebody," he glared at us as he said that, "had a fight in there."  
  
We all swallowed, hard, except for Adora. You see, sometimes we all get hyper and get into pillow fights. This morning was one of them.  
  
Neko and Chaos glared at us, "Damian, you mind explaining?"  
  
Shenlong, or Damian, looked like a deer in headlights, "Sugar high?" I ran to the stereo and turned on the song, "They all said life's just, a bowl of cherries, but sometimes is seems like anything, think again. Sometimes reputations out wit their applications, sometimes fires don't go out, when you quiet them."  
  
Sandrock burst in, "I feel so funny deep inside, I wanna kiss my self good bye! Sugar high!"  
  
"Gotta have it, really need it to get by!" Epyon, Wing and I sang, trying to get them to lighten up. Aunt Neko would probably lighten up, but I don't know about Uncle Chaos.  
  
"Sugar high!"  
  
"When I feel, can't conceal, sugar high!"  
  
"I can go out, and not even leave the house." Zero joined in on the fun, smirking. "A TV set and a bottle of wine, is just fine. Crashing out on that old pull out couch watching Saturday night live, I guess that's why..."  
  
"When I think about my life, I wanna kiss myself good bye, sugar high." Heavy Arms sang, quietly. Aunt Neko clapped.  
  
"Gotta have it really need it to get by!" Wing, Epyon and I sang, I was dancing a little.  
  
"Sugar high!" The boys sang.  
  
"Deathscythe, take the lead." Zero said, grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I have searched both far and wide. I've explored the deepest caverns in my mind! To try an find, and explanation why, I get this funny feeling deep inside!"  
  
"When I think about my life, I wanna kiss myself good bye! Sugar high!" Zero sang, hugging me.  
  
"Gotta have it, really need it to get by!"  
  
"Sugar high!"  
  
"Wanna feel, can't conceal it makes me high!"  
  
"Sugar high!"  
  
"Need it now, I gotta live until I die!"  
  
"Can you feel, can you feel it? Sugar high!"  
  
We were all laughing, the Animorphs were clapping.  
  
"Well, that does explan it, that doesn't mean you'll get out of cleaning it up."   
  
"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Chorused seven voices.  
  
"March, or I'll make you use your toothbrushes."  
  
I ran outta there, with Aunt Neko and Uncle Chaos' laughter fading behind me.  
  
  
Author's Note: Character pictures will be up when I can get then scanned. I'll let you know the web address when I put it up.  
  
P.S. Christina "Aunt Neko" is me, by the way, she's just an older, and slightly altered version. "Uncle Chaos" is my friend Carlos. Yes, we are obnoxious brats.  
  
Signed,  
AquaianGoddess 


	12. Chapter 12 - Lillith/Visser 3

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. A bad case of writers' block and then I was swamped with new ideas. I'm sorry this update it so short. next time it'll be longer, okay? Read on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12: Lillith/Visser 3  
"Damn it Corrin! Who do I have to kill to get things done right around here?!" - Lillith  
  
I looked into my glass of wine and swirled it slowly, "So, you're telling me that you had cornered a human rebel, but Zero, only ONE boy, stopped you." I stood making the stupid animals cower at my feet. "IDIOTS! You FOOLS!" I threw my glass into the fireplace, scaring the Hork-Bajir. One of the stupid animals, or the Hork-Bajir, whimpered. "There were five of you and TWO of them, including Zero, and you FAILED?!" I turned on my heel, "Corrin. Kill them."  
  
"Visser! Please spare us! I beg you!" One of the Hork-Bajir said.  
  
"You beg, eh?" I turned and looked the pitiful thing in its eyes, "I'll let you live, because I feel generous, but fail me again and I'll feed you your balls before I kill you."  
  
"Oh thank you Visser, thank you!" I sent the Hork-Bajir out, leaving them to their sniveling.  
  
I felt, rather than heard, Corrin come up behind me, "Really, Lillith, you shouldn't be so hard on them."  
  
"Corrin, don't be stupid." I said. Corrin's my second in command, but sometimes he can be a little dense.  
  
"I'm saying, it's not their fault that Zero and his troop of brats are stronger than them."  
  
"Train them HARDER then! This is WAR! Stop babying the morons and make them stronger!" I could feel Corrin wince, "We want to take this planet, don't we? We aren't gonna take it with weak shock troops."  
  
"I know. Lillith, you're too stressed about this."  
  
"It's war, you're supposed to be stressed." I said, flopping down into my cushioned throne. I had found it in a museum and decided to appropriate it.   
  
"Not like this. It's something else, isn't it?" He stepped out of the shadows fully, his black cloak swirling around him.  
  
"There was an interruption in the space-time continuum. You didn't feel it?"  
  
"I felt it. Why should it bother you?" He handed me a cup of tea.  
  
"If that supposed human rebel wasn't from this time period, who do you think it would be?"  
  
  
"An Animorph."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I better go train the troops then."  
  
"Yes, and send a message to Visser One. He needs to hear this."   



	13. Foolish Games - A Side Fic

Foolish Games  
By: AquaianGoddess  
  
Disclaimers: Ummmm, the songs notmine, the animorphs aren'tmine. But they will be when I rule the world so I'm free to use them!  
  
A/N: It's a "Live 14 years in my Shoes....." side fic. I got bored so I wrote it. Alot of it is mostly memories, most of them are Neko's, but some have Marco's thoughts in them, soo, it's werid in some places. It's a look in the mind that is Neko. As scary as that sounds. It's her looking back on the years before she left Earth (there's a side story on that too, but that's for another day.) It's kinda sad, I think so at least. I cried alittle while I was writing this. I guess because Neko (Christina) is based so closely on me that I can relate to her, somewhat. Or maybe it was because this song always makes me sad. Whatever.  
  
/Text/ = Memories  
~Text~ = Thoughts  
*Text* = Song Lyrics  
  
LA LA LA! Enjoy.   
  
  
  
Neko walked into her quarters. She couldn't believe it. The Animorphs were alive! Well, not really. It was their past selves, apparently from before she left Earth.  
She walked to her stereo. Song 4. She sat at her desk, doodling as she listened.  
  
*You took your coat off and stood in the rain. You were always crazy like that.*  
  
/Marco stood outside her door, the rain pouring down around him. ~Christina, ever notice how the weather shows your mood lately?~. He noticed her curtain was open and stepped to where she could see him, then took his coat off and threw a small pebble at her window.  
She came to the window and looked at him, then she smiled sadly and dissapeared. only to reapear at the front door.   
  
"Get in before you get sick, Marco."/  
  
*I watched from my window, always felt I was outside, looking in on you.*  
  
/Marco was outside her window, talking with Jake, having a what seemed to be a deep and meaningful conversation about a fight between Batman and Spiderman and the color cheese tastes like. ~Marco.... why don't you see me as more than your friend?~/  
  
*You were always the mysterious one, with dark eyes and careless hair. You were fashionably sensative but too cool to care.*   
  
/She walked into her classroom. Oh she loathed Mondays. She took her seat in the front of the room, when she felt a presences next to her. She looked up into a pair of dark, mysterious eyes.  
"Hey."  
"You look sad, Miss Kitty." The boy said, indicating the frown on her face and the cat ears she wore.  
"Why would you care? Who are you anyway?"  
"My name's Marco. Smile."  
"Nothing to smile about."  
"Nice to meet you, too. I'll see you during lunch, Miss Kitty."/  
  
*Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say, besides some comment on the weather.*  
  
/Marco stood in the doorway into her front room, dripping wet from head to toe, holding his coat in his arms. ~The rain falls like tears, and you've been crying.~ he wanted to say. She thought he had something to say to her. Like a pityous 'Sorry' that she's been hearing from everyone.  
Her Grandfather died, death happenes, but it still hurt.   
He wanted her to smile, but all he said was "Nice weather, eh Christina?"  
"What do you want, Marco?" She asked, her voice as frigid as the rain that fell./  
  
*Well in case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see, this is my heart, bleeding before you, this is me down on my knees.*  
  
/Christina sat on her bed sobbing. ~Marco, why didn't you tell me? You always could have told me.~ Knock was at her door.   
"Go away."  
The door opened. "Christina?"  
"Hey Marco."  
Her friend sat on the bed, and held her as she cried, not ever knowing that she cried for him./  
  
*These foolish games are tearing me apart, and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart You're breaking my heart.*  
  
/"You've been really distant Marco. What's wrong?"  
"None of your concern, Christina."  
"Yes it is! You're my friend, at least I thought you were." He winced at how hurt she sounded.  
"Yeah well, I don't want to talk to you Christina, go away."  
"What's happening to you?" She clenched her fist, "You know what? I don't wanna know. I don't even wanna talk to you anymore!" She turned on her heel and walked off before the tears that stung her eyes threatened to fall. ~Marco.... you've grown so cold. JUST TELL ME!~/  
  
*You're always brilliant in the morning, smoking you're cigarettes, and talking over coffee.*  
  
/It was 6:30 on a Saturday morning when the doorbell rang. Christina, rubbing her eyes, walked downstairs, dressed in a streched-out long-sleeved shirt that fell off one of her shoulders and baggy sweatpants.  
She opened the door. "Good Morning! Man do you sleep in those cat ears or something, Chris?" Marco walked in, putting down his packages long enough to hang up his coat and shake the snow out of his hair, then he picked them back up and walked into her kitchen, "I'm going to make you breakfast."  
"Why are you making me breakfast?" she asked, shivering.   
Marco put his bags down and turned to her, takeing off his sweater and wrapped her up in it. "So I have an excuse to talk to you."/  
  
*Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you, you loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones as I clumsily strummed my guitar.*  
  
/"I really think the 'The Screamer' is a good picture, it makes you wonder what he's screaming about." Marco said, as he placed eggs, bacon and a lightly toasted buttered bagel on a plate and picked up a cup of hot coacoa and placed it in front of her. "I hear your dad's teaching you guitar, will you play something for me?"  
Christina nodded silently and went to go get her guitar. She came back and played a few chords as Marco talked about his mom./  
  
*You'd teach me of honest things. Things that were daring, things that were clean. Things that you knew an honest dollar did mean. I hid my soiled hands behind my back. Somewhere along the line I must have gone off track of you.*  
/"Its like we hardly know them anymore, Carlos! They've grown so distant."  
"I think we should just give up on them. They don't want us as friends, then they won't have us as friends. We'll give them the same treatment that they give us."/  
  
*Excuse me, it seems I've mistaken you for somebody else. Somebody who gave a damn, somebody more like myself.*  
  
/"OH MY GOD! I passed! Look!" Christina ran to where Carlos, Marco, Jake, Rachel and Cassie were standing. "I PASSED! Look at that!"  
"Whoopdeedo." Marco said, his tone acidic.  
"What, did you not pass?"  
"I passed, I just don't care." He walked away. Christina held the test to her chest.  
"I'm proud of you, Chris." Carlos said, a hand on her shoulder.  
Christina blinked back tears and smiled, hoping to cover her sadness, "Thanks! I have to get home... see you guys!" She turned and ran.  
  
When she got inside her house she ran to her room, slammed the door and leaned against it, glaring at the 98 test in her hands she ripped it up into tiny peices.  
She turned on the Tv, the news was on.  
  
"A young boy and his father were killed today in a drive by shooting." She saw Marco's picture on the screen. She fell to the floor, sobbing./   
  
*These foolish games are tearing me, you're tearing me, you're tearing me apart, and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart. You're breaking my heart.*  
  
/"What do you mean you saw him? Marco's dead!"  
"I saw him Christina."  
"No. Not Christina. I'm Neko. Starting now Christina's dead. We're going. I refuse to help the same bastards that LIED TO US! I hope they all die!"/  
  
*You took your coat off and stood in the rain, you were always crazy like that.*  
  
Neko lied face down on her bed and cried. From outside the door, Deathsythe could hear the last notes fade away as she listened to Neko's sobs.   
She looked at the door with a concerned look of her face.  
  
"Neko listening to Jewel again?" her Uncle Chaos asked, concerned about his friend as well.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why it makes her so sad."  
  
"Me too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Tell me what you think. I personally think that I could have done better on the ending, but ::shrugs:: whatever. 


	14. Chapter 13 - Adora/Altolong

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I hope you're satisfied Jan Girl. But I have ONE request of you, please leave an email address so I can let you know when I update,'kay? ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: Adora/Altolong  
"Lord, if Lillith becomes Visser One you can kiss our little band buh-bye! If you thought Esplin was scary, think again!" - Altolong  
  
I watched the others, dejectedly, go off to clean the lab, and then looked to Aunt Neko. She can be the sweetest woman in the world, but if you piss her off, I have one word of advice. Pray. You pray for your life, then beg. Aunt Neko takes no shit from anybody, neither does Uncle Chaos, only he wouldn't give you time to pray. You'd just have five seconds to justify your actions to him before he made your head explode. Confused yet? No worries, I'll get to that abnormality soon.  
  
"Well, now that that's over and done with can we...." Marco tilted his head, listening. You could faintly hear Delilah belting out "Stranger in My House" by Tamia. Aunt Neko winced and smiled at them.   
  
"Sorry. They like to butcher music."  
  
"Neko, you're the one that made them somewhat musical, singing those songs that you and your dad used to sing."   
  
"Chaos, Papa and I STILL sing those songs."  
  
"Oh yeah, the 'yas yas yas' song."  
  
"I have to whip out my guitar and we'll pull a campfire thing."  
  
"Yay."  
  
"Ummmmm.... I'm lost." Jake said, rubbing his temples.  
  
"I've been lost since I first met her." Uncle Chaos said, smiling.   
  
Aunt Neko glared, "Bite me."  
  
"Lick my hairy..." Aunt Neko jumped up and covered his mouth.  
  
"Okay, I know she hangs out with Sandrock, no need to scar her mental health for life, now."  
  
I blinked, "I don't get it."  
  
"You don't need to!" Aunt Neko and Uncle Chaos said at the same time.   
  
"Okay, okay. Geez." You're probably thinking, `Okay, if you keep calling them Aunt and Uncle, they're married, right?' Wrong. You see, Aunt Neko and Uncle Chaos were very good friends with my parents. When everyone's parents died, Aunt Neko and Uncle Chaos took us in. And here's the coolest part about living with them. Uncle Chaos is a psychic! No joke! He can move things with his mind and he can fly! Aunt Neko on the other hand, controls the elements. Mostly she controls the weather, but I saw her spilt herself into the main elements, you know, Wind, Rain, Lightening, and Snow. But when she pulled herself together, she was almost dead, so she never did it again. Her and Uncle Chaos say that Juno, or Wing, can do what Uncle Chaos can do, thanks to her mom. The weird thing is, Juno's mom died way before we were even twinkles in our parents' eyes. You know I'll never understand that saying "twinkle in your parents' eye", it makes no sense... sorry. I got carried away.  
  
Aunt Neko suddenly looked tired, "Adora, lead them to the guest rooms, I need some sleep." I forgot, Aunt Neko was shaking off a cold. She was really miserable, stuffy head, runny nose, sore throat, I just realized that she still had that rasp in her voice.  
  
"Okay, Aunt Neko." I heard Uncle Chaos whisper something about her medicine making her sleepy. She just nodded and walked away. I grabbed onto Jake's hand and dragged him towards the guest's quarters. I gave them the room that has five beds and cushy carpet. It was mostly used for meetings and such. "You'll need to stay here until one of us calls for you." I bowed, a habit that I got from Zero, and stepped out of the room. "Good night." 


	15. Chapter 14 - Heavy Arms

Chapter 14: Heavy Arms   
"It's not so much that she's mentally unstable as it is that she's mentally unstable with a shit load of power. If she's anything like Aunt Neko and Uncle Chaos said, this plan, this 'blitz and run' plan, will fail and one of us will get captured." - Heavy Arms  
  
We were in the lab, the same lab that we totally trashed this morning. While Zero, Sandrock, Shenlong and I did the heavy work, like standing up and fixing the large tanks and structures of the confusing, scientific kind, Juno, Epyon and Deathscythe were cleaning up the chemicals.  
  
"I can't believe she's making US clean this!" Epyon griped as she mopped up some chemicals from the floor.  
  
"We did make the mess, it's only logical we clean it up." Juno said, matter of fact-ly, picking up the glass from the counter tops, her silver hair shimmered in the light from the white glow stones, giving her a very surreal look.  
  
"We're lucky that nothing exploded." Deathscythe said, wiping down the surfaces of the countertops.  
  
We worked in silence for a little while. Sadly, that silence wasn't long lasting. "There's a stranger in my house. It took awhile to figure out. There's no way you can be who you say you are, you gotta be someone else!" Epyon sang, loudly.  
  
"Because he wouldn't touch me like that, and he wouldn't treat me like you do! He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me, so I'm convinced, there's a stranger inside you." Deathscythe belted out, singing into her sponge.  
  
"Pop quiz, tell me where we first kissed, tell me where my spot is, tell me if I liked it, loved it. Or could it be, that the stranger is me? Have I changed so drastically? Is it I want more for me, while you remain the same?" Juno sang, softer than the others. I studied Juno. Her green eyes were the greenest eyes to ever be on a human, her sliver, almost white hair fell to the small of her back. Under her ripped jeans you could see fishnet stockings (she calls them her little "fuck you" to the grunge groupies who have who's-more-suicidal contests and such foolishness) and the tops of her 20-hole steel-toe combat boots. Her t-shirt was black with "Little girls are dangerous" written on it in white letters. I guess the loss of silence wasn't in vain.  
  
The snapping of fingers brought me out of my trance, "Yo! Heavy Arms! I asked you a question." Shenlong said, smiling. I shook my head and blinked at him. "Can you help me with this?" he indicated the rather large Plexiglas tube, luckily didn't break when it was knocked over. I nodded at we went to work.   
  
Once it was righted, Sandrock swore. "Fuck me over, what the hell is that thing?"  
  
"It looks like a wad of snot." Epyon said.  
  
The thing that was floating in the watery substance did look like a wad of "snot", as Epyon so unceremoniously put it, and was about a foot and a half long, but there was something inside of it, so the mucus-like substance was probably like a yolk or something. What was inside the mucus was a baby of some sorts.   
  
"It looks kinda like a Mewtwo, look at the tail." Shenlong said, having been forced to see all three Pokemon movies by Altlong. Luckily, he passed out after the first one because he was sick.   
  
"It's a wad of snot with a tail." Deathscythe said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What ever it is, it's growing. The life signs are stable, according to Aunt Neko's notes." Juno said, flipping through the papers. "It says here that it's a power source of some kind."  
  
A familiar black haired boy looked in at us, "Guys? What are you..... oh, don't tell me you had another sugar-induced pillow fight?"  
  
"Yes Trent. We did. What do you want?" Deathscythe asked, looking over the notes.  
  
"Altlong."  
  
Everyone looked at and blinked. Next thing we knew, Shenlong had Trent's back against the wall and was holding him off the ground, "What do you want with my little sister?"  
  
Trent, although he looked like his air supply was cut off, remained calm, "Where is she?"  
  
"What do you want with my sister?"  
  
"I need to know where the Animorphs are."  
  
"And why is that?" Shenlong said. I think he's a tad overprotective of his little sister. Don't you?  
  
"I have to know something."  
  
"Fine. Last I saw her she was with Aunt Neko." Shenlong let Trent drop to the floor and walked out.  
  
Trent took a couple of deep breaths, "Shit, what's his problem?"  
  
"He's just over protective of his imoto-chan." Zero said, stretching. I could hear some of his bones cracking into place.  
  
"His what?" Trent looked a little lost. The only Japanese he knows is greetings, yes, no, and a few curses.   
  
"His little sister." Juno supplied, washing her hands in the sink with Deathscythe and Epyon.  
  
"Oh. Thanks. See you at dinner guys." Trent walked out. The only thing we forgot to tell Trent was the reason WHY Shenlong's overprotective of his sister, but he's a smart kid. Trent will figure it out that he's in love with Altlong. Someday. 


	16. Chapter 15 - Shenlong/Damian

A/N: Okay, two notes. One *** indicates the passing of time that I'm too lazy to put in or will be gone over in later chapters (most of the time it's just a few minutes at aren't important.) and ~Text~ indicates thoughts. kaay? ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Shenlong/Damian  
"You were put on this Earth to annoy the hell out of me, weren't you?" - Shenlong  
  
I walked out of the Lab, grumbling. That little..... thing ....... wanted to converse with my sister. I didn't trust him. He'd pull something. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but I felt the intense need to protect my little sister. I looked at a cloack as I passed it, it was five to midnight. I ran towards the training room, I had to talk to Delilah, alone.   
  
  
~I can't go on with this. I can't keep doing this to her. Making her believe that I love her. I can't do that to her. She's too valuable. Not only is she a fabulous friend, she's an amasing fighter. I can't let a relationship ruin it. Not to mention she's my cousin. I must be getting soft.  
  
I can't do this to her..........~  
  
***  
  
I waited in the training room for her. At one minute to midnight, she walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes." I decided to be blunt, "This can't go on."  
  
She looked shocked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"This. The relationship. It can't continue."  
  
"And why not?" She was getting mad now... shit! Stay calm..... stay calm.... aww screw it.  
  
"For three reasons. One, you're my cousin. Two you're too valuable as a fighter." She opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her, "Three, you're one of my very few friends. I can't afford to lose you because of a relationship."   
  
She let out a breath, "Okay. I get it. I understand. You're right. You're tottaly right." She sighed, "Where does it leave us?"  
  
"Still friends, I hope." I held out my hand.  
  
"But of course."  
  
We shook hands and laughed as wee bade eachother good night and went our seperate ways.  
  
~..........save me................ someone........anyone....... help me.~  



	17. Chapter 16 - Sandrock

Chapter 16: Sandrock  
"Geez, Aunt Neko. I thought you never drank....... uhhh, lemme get that bottle of wine you wanted." - Sandrock  
  
  
I walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Aunt Neko was pulling an all-nighter working on that 'wad o' snot', and wanted a drink. Actually what she wanted was that bottle of red wine in the 'frige. Aunt Neko's immune to that stuff. I've never seen her drunk after drinking it. It's scary. I turned a corner and, literally, ran into this beautiful girl. She was a couple of inches shorter than me, and had the blackest eyes I've ever seen. There are some eyes that are such dark brown they look black, but hers were black!  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." I said quickly as I helped her up. You see, our living area is just a section of The Underground. Most of the time, no one comes here unless it's to use the training room. The girl looked like she was on her way there, then I spotted a folder under one arm.  
  
"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention either. I'm Xian."  
  
"Trent's big sister? That Xian?" I asked. Trent spoke about his sister, he holds her in highest regards because she works with Aunt Neko, who he thinks is the smartest person in the Underground. Truth is, I think Uncle Chaos and Aunt Neko are the smartest people in the Underground.  
  
"Yeah. That's me. Usually Trent's called 'Xian's little brother', or something like that."  
  
"Really? Geez. So we're the only ones that remeber his name? Us being the Shadow Squad, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I cannot tell you how much that must suck."  
  
"Yeah well, I got the picture awhile ago. So I've been refering to him as Trent and not 'my little brother'."  
  
"Good move."  
  
"I think so. Well, I gotta go. I have to get to the lab and give this report to Neko. I'm about to fall on my face, I'm so tired."  
  
"I have to get Aunt Neko something. Walk with me? I wanna talk more with you."  
  
Xian blushed lightly. Has she never been asked to stay for a conversation? "Alright." She said, softly. I felt my heart flutter.   
~She'll stay? She's staying. She's staying to talk to me. She likes me. She wants to marry me and bare my children. Yes. That is a good plan.~  



	18. Chapter 17 - Juno/Wing

Chapter 17: Juno/Wing  
"Sometimes it hurts more to love someone than to lose them." - Juno/Wing  
  
I lit several incense sticks and candles in my room, sat on the huge black pillow in the middle of the room, turned on my thought recorder and I let my mind drift. The past few days have even more hectic than others. It started about three days ago....  
  
I was sitting at the bar in the Zodiac. Oh wait. You wouldn't know about the Zodiac, would you? Yes, you. Hello reader. I'm Juno, your tour guide. Anyway, The Zodiac is a bar that Aunt Neko and Uncle Chaos own. The Bar, in it's onw right, is called the Rusty Gunblade, based on some private joke between Aunt Neko and the bartender, Sam. Sam. Is. Cool. I mean, because California (his home State) was totally roasted with radioactivity, he somehow survived, and got a really weird power. He can make people sing and dance. It's like power of persuasion or something. And he's always there with an egg sandwhich to make you feel better.   
  
I was sitting in the bar at the Zodiac, Sam had just given me my cup of Green tea and was wiping down the counter, humming merrily to himself. Neko walked in, holding her head.  
  
"Sam....... I need some coffee."  
  
Sam blinked and handed her an egg sandwhich, "Wanna talk about it?"  
Neko accepted the sandwhich and sat down, "Something big is going down."  
  
"Lillith?"  
  
It was obvious I was being ignored, so I just sipped my tea, as Sam put a mug of coffee in front of Neko.  
  
"No. But if I feel it, so will she. And She'll send out her lackeys and then I'll send out my troops and it'll just....... uhg."  
  
That when Tethys walked in. Tethys looks sixteen, but don't be fooled. He's really fourty seven. And he, supposedly, works for Lillith. Our enemy. He's not loyal to her though. I don't know why, and he won't tell me, we're happy at that. He's also a bit random, but it's almost endearing. He's like a viloent hyperactive two year old with a very wide music vocabulary. Sam glanced up.   
  
"Tethys. What'll it be?"  
  
"Anything that will kill a normal person with alcohol poisioning."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Lillith is SOOO... grrrr. I wish I were human enough to drown my sorrows in alcohol."  
  
"Angel dust works wonders, I hear." I said, grinning at him.  
  
"Is that what you put in your tea?" Neko asked, rasing an eye brow at me. Aunt Neko's actually pretty cool. She's very mellow and sarcastic, but she's very maternal of us. Most of all Deathscythe. Deathscythe actually asked Uncle Chaos to see if Neko was her mom.... Aunt Neko's not her mom, but as Aunt Neko says 'Sweetie, if I had the chance to make love to your dad, I would have done it a while ago.' Of course this sent Deathscythe screaming in the opposite direction. My version is the edited verson and there's only so much you can say to a mentally scarred nine year old.   
  
"Actually no, I use weed in my tea."  
  
"Ahh.... figured." Aunt Neko winked. She knew I was joking. She's very cool like that. Uncle Chaos is cool too. He kinda demands a bit of repect, you know?   
  
Tethys got up, with a sigh, "Oh well. Off to the bitch I work for...... hmmm..... maybe if I'm lucky, I could drag Corrin here and get him nice and drunk...."  
  
"That's always fun." Neko said, turning back to her coffee.  
  
And then there was the next day. I mostly meditated that day. Adrian (More commonly known as Heavy Arms) did pop into my room for a while. He was 'hideing'.   
  
"Hey Juno."  
  
"Can I help you, Adrian?"  
  
"No. I just wanna hang out and get high off your incence." He smiled. He doesn't do it often but when he does.... be prepared. He was a handsome guy..... maybe when the war is over.... I'll ask him out. Reader, say anything to him and die.   
  
Where was I, ahh, yes, he smiled, "I'm glad you like it. It's actually strawberries."  
  
He sat down on my couch. He sank into it. I found it at an antique shop, and I decided to relieve it of the shop keeper. It's fun to have insanely strong friends, no? "Oh joy. Berry scented stuff that gets you high."  
  
"Why does everyone think that I get high?"  
  
"You're always so mellow."  
  
"And you're always quiet."  
  
"It's my nature. I'm the dark brooding one with a thing for explosives, remeber?"  
  
"Can this be? The dark brooding one has said more than then words?"  
  
"Funny. Really." He unlaced his combat boots and toed them off, curling up on my couch.   
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
He yawned and removed his glasses. placeing them on the table next to the couch, and looked at me with those soft grey eyes of his, the eyes that no one has seen, with the exception of myself, since his mother died. "Epyon wanted me to take her shopping."   
  
"Ahh, and you're hiding?"  
  
"Yes. Let her take Marms. He's strong enough." He shut his eyes, "G'Night."  
  
I watched him as he slept. He's soo sweet, but no one knowns that side. Except me. I could use it for blackmail, but that's too easy. I'm not going to string him along, that's too mean. I probably have a nice steamy make out session with him, but not right now. Alas, young love is a pain in the arse. And then There was Yesterday. Ohh, poetic, I should write that down..... uhh yeah. Anyway, yesterday was when the Animorphs first showed up. It was hard at first, dealing with the fact that 'Hey these are our parents. And they're not dead!' But I can't remeber my parents.... I don't even know my own last name. Aunt Neko and Uncle Chaos know something.... they're just not telling me and I HATE IT! But every time I look at the Andalite, I see something so familar in him, and that frightens me. To my core. I spent the first night they were here crying in Adrian's arms. He's so nice to me. He's so sweet and caring and....... my god.................. I've fallen in love with him...... with Adrian. Sure I'd date him, but I never thought..... I've fallen in love with Adrian.......  
  
My eyes snapped open as the lyrics of The Cure's "lovesong" boomed through the speakers. "HEAVY ARMS!" Aunt Neko screeched over the music, "LOWER IT!" The music died down to a sane level and Aunt Neko hollered a "Thank you!" as I laughed. Heavy Arms had a strange love for old music, The Cure being a MAJOR soft spot. I shut the thought recorder and walked out. Maybe I should drop in on Adrian, see why he's blasting "lovesong". Heh......... maybe this 'love' thing won't be so bad after all. 


End file.
